Tiffany has 10 oranges for every 6 coconuts. Write the ratio of oranges to coconuts as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $10:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $10 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{10}{6}=\dfrac{5}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{3}$ is the ratio of oranges to coconuts written as a simplified fraction.